Der Regen von Castamaer (Episode)
"Der Regen von Castamaer" (im Original: "The Rains of Castamere") ist die neunte Episode der dritten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neunundzwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte David Nutter. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 2. Juni 2013 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 14. Juli 2013 auf Sky. Inhalt Robb trifft Walder Frey und Edmure seine Braut. Jon steht seine härteste Prüfung bevor. Bran entdeckt eine neue Gabe. Daario und Jorah besprechen, wie sie Yunkai erobern können. Haus Frey und Haus Tully schließen sich zusammen. Überraschende Wendung der Handlung, für die, die die Bücher nicht gelesen haben. :Text: Sky Handlung Am Anfang der Folge bespricht Robb Stark mit seiner Mutter Catelyn Stark, ob er sich sicher ist, das er Casterlystein einnehmen möchte. Robb gibt zu, dass er nicht sicher ist, doch es für sie ein großer Vorteil wäre. Er will damit den Lords von Westeros zeigen, dass Tywin Lennister nicht unbesiegbar ist. Robb will ihm das Zuhause wegnehmen, das Gold, die Macht. Als seine Mutter fragt, wieso er ihr das alles erzählt, begründet er es, indem er sagt, sie habe ihn gewarnt, Theon Graufreud nicht zu vertrauen. Er habe es trotzdem getan, und nun sei Winterfell eine Ruine und Bran und Rickon tot. Als Cat ihn warnt, dass sie die Burg vielleicht nicht erobern können, entgegnet Robb, dass sie dann, wie sein Vater, sterben könnten, oder noch schlimmer. Daraufhin verlangt Cat von ihrem Sohn den Lennisters zu zeigen, "wie es sich anfühlt, zu verlieren, was man liebt". Als Nächstes machen Robb, seine Frau Talisa, seine Mutter und seine Gefolgsleute sich zu den Zwillingen auf, wo Edmure Tully eine von Walder Freys Töchtern heiraten soll, als Entschädigung dafür, dass Robb sein Versprechen brach. Bei Walder Frey angekommen entschuldigt er sich zunächst bei dessen Töchtern, von denen eine ursprünglich seine Königin werden sollte, für den Bruch seines Versprechens. Walder Frey gibt vor, ihm zu vergeben, und macht dann einige perverse Bemerkungen über Talisas Figur, was Robb sichtlich wütend macht, allerdings hält er sich zurück. Daenerys ist unterdessen mit der Planung der Einnahme der Sklavenstadt Yunkai beschäftigt. Daario Naharis hilft ihr dabei, da er die Stadt gut kennt. Er plant, gemeinsam mit ihren beiden besten Kämpfern durch ein Hintertor in die Stadt zu kommen. Dann töten sie alle der dortigen Wachen und öffnen die Haupttore, um die Armee reinzulassen. Daenerys fragt Grauer Wurm nach seiner Meinung, und dieser stimmt zu, Daario zu vertrauen. Ser Barristan will die Gruppe begleiten, doch Jorah erinnert ihn daran, dass er als Gardist verpflichtet ist, bei seiner Königin zu bleiben. Sam Tarly ist währenddessen mit Goldy unterwegs zur Nachtfeste, eine der Burgen an der Mauer. Sie planen durch ein dort gelegenes Tor direkt zur Schwarzen Festung zu gehen. Als Goldy Sam verwundert fragt, woher all diese Sachen weiß, erklärt er, dass er viel liest. Goldy meint darauf, wenn er so viel Wissen erhalte, nur dadurch, dass er "Zeichen auf Papier" anstarrt, dann müsse er so etwas wie ein Zauberer sein. Der Bluthund und Arya sind auf dem Weg zu den Zwillingen, damit Arya endlich wieder zurück zu ihrer Familie kann. Sie treffen auf einen Mann, dessen Karren ein kaputtes Rad hat. Clegane schärft Arya ein, dass er "ihr Vater" ist und dass sie ihm das Reden überlassen soll. Dann hilft er dem Mann mit dem Karren und schlägt ihn anschließend bewusstlos. Er will denn Bewusstlosen töten, doch Arya hält ihn auf. Sie ist der Meinung, dass man den Mann nicht töten sollte, weil er ihnen nichts getan hat. Clegane begründet seine Tat damit, dass tote Ratten nicht quieken, also der Mann niemandem etwa von ihnen sagen kann, wenn er tot ist. Arya reizt ihn, indem sie sich darüber lustig macht, dass er "kleinen Mädchen Angst einflößen und Jungs und alte Männer umbringen kann". Darüber hinaus prahlt sie damit, einen echten Mörder zu kennen, der den Hund mit dem kleinen Finger erledigen könne. Clegane steckt sein Messer letztendlich wieder weg und rügt Arya für ihr gutes Herz - das werde sie eines Tages ihr Leben kosten. In diesem Moment erwacht der Mann, Arya schlägt ihn kaltblütig mit einem Stock wieder bewusstlos, was Clegane überrascht. Bran und seine Gruppe erreichen indessen einen verlassenen Bauernhof. Bran vermutet, dass die Einwohner vor Wildlingen geflohen sind, woraufhin Rickon sofort einstimmt, die Alte Nan habe ihm immer von Wildlingen erzählt, die Kinder fressen und ihr Blut trinken. Osha sieht, obwohl selbst ein Wildling, eher belustigt als beleidigt aus, sagt aber nichts dazu. Jojen meint, bald würde ein Gewitter aufziehen, weswegen seine Schwester Meera vorschlägt, dass sie da bleiben, bis das Wetter besser ist. Hodor zieht Brans Karren zum Haus, Osha witzelt, sie könnten ja in der Zwischenzeit ein bisschen Blut trinken. Rickon sieht sie erschrocken an - Osha beruhigt ihn scherzhaft: "Ich brauch nicht viel." Indessen ist Jon mit den Wildlingen unterwegs, sie überfallen einen Mann, der Pferde für die Nachtwache züchtet. Jon will diesen aber nicht töten, sondern schlägt vor, dass sie nur die Pferde nehmen und ihn in Ruhe lassen, um die Nachtwache nicht auf sch aufmerksam zu machen. Den anderen ist das egal, doch Jon hindert Ygritte daran, den Mann mit einem Pfeil zu töten, woraufhin dieser entkommt. Arya und Clegane rasten, wobei Arya nervös Ausschau nach den Zwillingen hält. Der Bluthund weist sie darauf hin, dass sie bald da seien und sie keine Angst zu haben brauche, die Türme würden plötzlich wegrennen. Arya widerspricht, sie habe keine Angst. Daraufhin verspottet Clegane sie - er habe Angst schon so oft gesehen, er würde sie erkennen. Mit einem höhnischen Lächeln erwidert Arya, sie habe die Angst auch erkannt, als sie diese an ihm gesehen hat; als Beric Dondarrion mit seinem Flammenschwert auf ihn zukam, habe er wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen ausgesehen. Sie gesteht auch, den Grund dafür zu kennen, dass sein Bruder sein Gesicht ins Feuer gepresst habe, als wäre er "ein schönes, saftiges Steak". Clegane sieht sie säuerlich an und fragt, ob sie das auf ein paar nette Ideen bringe. Arya antwortet, das könnte schon sein. Daraufhin wird Sandor beleidigend und erinnert sie an ihren geköpften Vater - Arya wird zornig und verspricht, eines Tages werde sie ihm ein Messer ins Auge rammen und zum Hinterkopf wieder heraus. Brans Gruppe hat sich auf dem Bauernhof eingenistet. Während das Gewitter beginnt und Hodor von dem Donner nervös wird, macht sich Bran Gedanken darüber, wie sie hinter die Mauer kommen. Plötzlich hört Meera Pferde - auf dem Hof treffen die Wildlinge ein, sie haben den Pferdezüchter eingeholt. Jojen befürchtet, dass sie gefunden werden könnten, insbesondere, da Hodor nun aufspringt und schreit, verängstigt von Blitz und Donner. Orell wird auf die Rufe aufmerksam, doch da greift Bran ein: Da es ihm anders nicht gelingt, Hodor zu beruhigen, nutzt er seine Warg-Fähigkeiten, um in Hodors Kopf zu gelangen und diesen zum Einschlafen zu bewegen. Orell spricht Tormund auf die Rufe an, doch dieser meint, das sei nur das Gewitter gewesen. Die beiden verlangen von Jon, den Pferdezüchter zu töten, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Doch obwohl auch Ygritte ihn dazu drängt, bringt Jon es nicht über sich. Da erschießt Ygritte den Pferdezüchter selbst. Orell beharrt wütend darauf, dass Jon nach wie vor eine Krähe ist - daraufhin befiehlt Tormund, Jon zu töten. Zur selben Zeit bedrängt Jojen Bran, in die Gedanken von Sommer oder Struppel zu gehen; die beiden Wölfe warten draußen auf dem Hof und könnten die Wildlinge daran hindern, hineinzugehen und die Gruppe zu entdecken. Tatsächlich schafft es Bran, Kontakt zu Sommer aufzunehmen. Durch dessen Augen sieht er Jon, der sich nun einen heftigen Kampf mit den anderen Wildlingen liefert. Ygritte will ihm helfen, wird aber von Tormund aufgehalten, er will nicht, dass sie "für so einen" stirbt. Auf Brans Geheiß hin greifen Struppel und Sommer an und töten je einen Wildling. Nun nicht mehr in der Unterzahl, schafft es Jon, Orell zu töten, dabei bekennt er, dass Orell mit seinen Verdächtigungen die ganze Zeit Recht hatte. Orell flieht im Moment seines Todes aus seinem Körper in den Geist seines Adlers - dieser stürzt sich auf Jon und zerkratzt ihm das Gesicht. Trotzdem kann Jon auf einem Pferd entkommen. Tormund sieht ihm enttäuscht hinterher, Ygritte ist vollkommen fassungslos. Inzwischen in Essos schleichen sich Jorah, Grauer Wurm und Daario Naharis an Yunkai an. Daario wird dort widerstandslos hineingelassen, da die Yunkaii immer noch glauben, dass die Zweitgeborenen auf ihrer Seite kämpfen. Daario tötet die erste Wache und gibt Jorah und Grauer Wurm dann ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Anschließend haben es die drei mit einer größeren Anzahl Soldaten zu tun und stürzen sich in den Kampf. thumb|300px|Roslin und Edmure werden getraut. Auf den Zwillingen hat die Trauung begonnen. Walder Frey führt eine seiner Töchter herein, sie ist verschleiert und ihr Gesicht nicht zu sehen. Edmure wartet am Altar und ist alles andere als glücklich, hat er doch Walder Freys nicht allzu attraktive Brut schon gesehen. Seine Schwester Catelyn und sein Onkel Brynden sehen ihn ermutigend an, doch das heitert Edmure nicht wirklich auf. Schließlich zieht Walder Frey seiner Tochter den Schleier vom Gesicht - darunter kommt, zur Überraschung aller, die ausnehmend hübsche Roslin zum Vorschein. Sie kniet vor Edmure nieder und sagt schüchtern, sie hofft, keine Enttäuschung zu sein, doch Edmure zieht sie auf die Beine und versichert ihr, das sei keineswegs der Fall. Die beiden sprechen die rituellen Worte und werden im Licht der Sieben vermählt. Bran ist noch überrumpelt von seinen plötzlichen Erfolgen als Warg. Osha und Jojen erzählen ihm, dass er außerdem etwas fertig gebracht hat, was andere Wargs nicht können, nicht einmal die besonders Fähigen jenseits der Mauer. Er konnte in Hodors Geist, obwohl Hodor ein Mensch ist - die meisten Wargs können nur auf Tiere zugreifen. Bran ist nun sicher, dass er hinter die Mauer muss, um den Dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. Er bittet Osha, Rickon und Struppel mit sich zu nehmen und sie in Sicherheit zu bringen, während er mit den anderen gen Norden zieht. Rickon sträubt sich zunächst, verabschiedet sich schließlich aber schweren Herzens von seinem Bruder, denn Osha will gleich in der Nacht aufbrechen, solange sie keiner aufspüren kann. Von Jojen und Meera verlangt sie: "Gebt gut auf ihn acht. Er bedeutet mir alles." Daenerys ist unruhig, da sie noch nichts von ihren Kriegern gehört hat, doch Ser Barristan gibt sein Bestes, sie zu beruhigen. Und schließlich kommen, völlig erschöpft, doch enthusiastisch, Jorah und Grauer Wurm zurück. Jorah berichtet, die Sklavensoldaten hätten ihre Waffen niedergelegt und sich ergeben. Er strahlt Daenerys stolz an - bis diese fragt: "Und was ist mit Daario Naharis?" Während Jorah diese Frage traurig hinnimmt, betritt Daario das Zelt und legt Daenerys die Flagge von Yunkai zu Füßen. Die Hochzeit zwischen Roslin und Edmure wird fröhlich gefeiert. Unerwartet verstehen die Brautleute sich sehr gut und tuscheln und lachen die ganze Zeit verliebt miteinander. Catelyn sagt belustigt zu ihrem Onkel, Edmure habe sich seit Schnellwasser andauernd über diese Heirat beschwert, und nun das. Brynden erwidert, die Götter lieben eben die Narren. Auch Roose Bolton hat an der Unterhaltung teil. Als er von Brynden gefragt wird, ob er nicht eines der Frey-Mädchen geheiratet habe, bestätigt er dies; Walder Frey habe ihm angeboten, das Gewicht des Mädchens in Silber aufzuwiegen und das als Mitgift zu geben. Darum hat Roose Bolton nun also "eine fette junge Braut", die ihn eher reich als glücklich macht. Brynden lacht darüber und verabschiedet sich anschließend vorerst, um auf den Abtritt zu gehen, wodurch er dem Folgenden entgeht. Auch Robb und Talisa sind guter Dinge, sie sind optimistisch, dass von nun an alles besser verlaufen wird. Schließlich ruft Walder Frey zur Zeremonie des Bettens auf. Edmure und Roslin werden aus dem Saal und zu Bett gedrängt. Talisa zeigt sich befremdet von diesem Brauch, doch Robb meint, das müssten alle Bräute ertragen, sonst gäbe es keinen Beweis für den Vollzug der Ehe. Talisa meint, man könne das auch anders beweisen, und legt Robbs Hand auf ihren Bauch. Zudem schlägt sie ihm als Namen Eddard bzw. "Ned" vor, falls es ein Junge wird, nach seinem Vater. Arya und Sandor Clegane erreichen die Zwillinge, doch man will sie nicht einlassen. Kurzerhand schleicht Arya sich selbst auf den Hof. Die Stimmung auf der Hochzeit schlägt um, als die Saaltüren verriegelt werden und die Musikanten beginnen, das Lennister-Lied "Der Regen von Castamaer" zu spielen. Anschließend beginnt das Massaker, das als die "Rote Hochzeit" berüchtigt wird. Catelyn entdeckt, dass Roose Bolton unter seinem Festgewand ein Kettenhemd trägt, und will Robb warnen, doch es ist zu spät: Auf ein Handzeichen von Walder Frey hin stürzt sich einer seiner Söhne auf Talisa und tötet sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind durch mehrere Stiche in den Bauch. Um sie herum schlachten nun die Freys und die verräterischen Boltons sämtliche Stark-Männer ab. Robb wird von mehreren Pfeilen getroffen, Catelyn verkriecht sich schwer verletzt unter dem Tisch. Arya sieht auf dem Hof Stark-Soldaten und ist überzeugt, nun am Ziel zu sein. Doch da wird sie Zeuge, wie die Stark-Soldaten in ihrer Feier unterbrochen und gnadenlos abgeschlachtet werden. Auch Robbs Schattenwolf Grauwind wird vor ihren Augen erschossen. Entsetzt will Arya ein Pferd stehlen und fliehen. Da packt Sandor Clegane sie bei der Schulter, sagt ihr "Es ist zu spät!" und schlägt sie bewusstlos. Mit ihr über der Schulter tritt er die Flucht an. thumb|300px|Roose Boltons Verrat an Robb. thumb|300px|Catelyn lässt sich ohne Gegenwehr töten. Im Festsaal kriecht Robb entkräftet und verletzt auf Talisa zu, die bereits tot ist, umgeben von seinen gefallenen Männern. Walder Frey unterbricht das Massaker, um Robb vor allen anderen zu verspotten. Da springt Catelyn unter dem Tisch hervor, zerrt Walder Freys Ehefrau an den Haaren zu sich und hält dieser ein Messer an die Kehle. Sie verlangt freien Abzug für ihren Sohn, verspricht, dass für das Geschehene keine Rache folgen werde und dass sie sich an Robbs statt als Geisel in die Hände der Freys begeben werde. Andernfalls, so schwört sie bei ihrer Ehre als Tully und als Stark, wird sie Walder Freys Ehefrau aufschlitzen. Darauf meint dieser kalt, er könne sich ja eine Neue suchen. Auf seinen Wink hin tritt Roose Bolton vor, sagt zu Robb: "Die Lennisters lassen euch Grüßen" und stößt seinem König ein Messer in den Bauch. Robb bricht zusammen, Catelyn stößt einen Schrei der Verzweiflung aus und tötet Walder Freys Frau. Anschließend lässt sie sich ohne Gegenwehr die Kehle durchschneiden. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *In den Büchern tötet Catelyn nicht Walder Freys Ehefrau, sondern einen als schwachsinnig deklarierten Enkel. *Auch ist im Buch Jeyne Westerling - das Buch-Alter ego von Talisa Maegyr - nicht auf der Roten Hochzeit anwesend und überlebt daher; dagegen ist Roose Boltons Ehefrau Walda durchaus anwesend. In der Serie wird diese erst zu Beginn der 4. Staffel eingeführt. *Brynden Tully ist ebenfalls abwesend und überlebt nicht durch Zufall, sondern schlichtweg deshalb, weil er auf Schnellwasser geblieben ist, um dort das Kommando zu halten. *Anders als in der Serie gezeigt ist Roslin auf ihrer Hochzeit nicht einfach nur schüchtern, sondern vollkommen in Tränen aufgelöst und verängstigt, da sie bereits weiß, was ihre Verwandten geplant haben, jedoch zum Schweigen gezwungen wurde. *Die Eroberung von Yunkai verläuft wesentlich anders; der nächtliche Überfall auf die Stadt ist wohl eher von der Eroberung von Meereen inspiriert. In den Büchern treffen die von Yunkai verpflichteten Söldner und Daenerys' Armee im offenen Feld aufeinander, ehe sich Daario Naharis mit seinen Söldnern auf ihre Seite schlägt und die Stadt im Kampf erobert wird. Galerie 309 Jon alter Mann.jpg 309 Arya und Sandor.jpg 309 Catelyn wird ermordet.jpg 309 Roslin Frey.jpg 309MhysaRoslinBeischlaf1.jpg 309 Brennende Starkbanner.png 309 Ygritte mit Bogen.png 309 Robb Talisas Leiche 01.jpg 309 Robb Talisa 01.jpg 309 Robb Talisas 02.jpg 309 Roose erdolcht Robb 01.jpg 309 Catelyn Walders Ehefrau 01.jpg 309 Catelyn Walders Ehefrau 02.jpg 309 Bolton auf den Zwillingen vor der Roten Hochzeit.jpg 309 Jon 02.jpg 309 Daenerys 01.jpg 309 Jon 01.jpg 309 Jon tötet Orell.jpg 309 Robb 01.jpg 309 Robb Talisas Leiche.jpg 309 Robb Talisa Catelyn.jpg 309 Walder Frey Roslin.jpg 309 Catelyn Walders Ehefrau.jpg 309 Roose erdolcht Robb.jpg 309 Catelyn Schwarze Walder.jpg 309 Robb Walder Frey.jpg 309 Catelyn 01.jpg 309 Frey Mädchen1.jpg 309 Roose tötet Robb.jpg 309 Robb trauert um Talisa.jpg 309 Roose ersticht Robb.png 309 Arya Rote Hochzeit.jpg 309 Brot und Salz.png 309 Frey Töchter.jpg 309 Daenerys.jpg 309 Jon.jpg 309 Ygritte.jpg 309 Jojen Meera.jpg 309 Sandor Arya.jpg 309 Catelyn Robb.jpg 309 Robb.jpg 309 Talisa.jpg 309 Jojen.jpg 309 Roslin Edmure.jpg 309 Roslin.jpg 309 Edmure.jpg 309 Edmure Betten.jpg 309 Roose.jpg 309 Catelyn.jpg 309 Catelyn Roose.jpg 309 Rote Hochzeit.jpg 309 Talisa Maegyr.jpg 309 Robb vor Walder.png 309 Arya erreicht die Zwillinge.jpg Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet * Thomas Brodie-Sangster als Jojen Reet * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Oona Chaplin als Talisa Maegyr * Michelle Fairley als Catelyn Tully * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Rose Leslie als Ygritte * Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * John Bradley als Samwell Tarly Nebendarsteller *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Natalia Tena als Osha *Michael McElhatton als Roose Bolton *David Bradley als Walder Frey *Kelly Long als Sonnenschein Erenfurt *Alexandra Dowling als Roslin Frey *Tobias Menzies als Ser Edmure Tully *Clive Russell als Ser Brynden Tully *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund Riesentod *Mackenzie Crook als Orell *Ian McElhinney als Ser Barristan Selmy *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Ed Skrein als Daario Naharis *Hannah Murray als Goldy en:The Rains of Castamere (episode) es:Las Lluvias de Castamere (serie) fr:Les Pluies de Castamere it:Le piogge di Castamere (episodio) ja:シーズン3第9話「キャスタミアの雨」 pl:Deszcze Castamere (odcinek) pt-br:As Chuvas de Castamere (episódio) ro:Ploile din Castamere (episod) ru:Дожди в Кастамере zh:TV:第三季第九集 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden